The Terror of the Betrayed
by TheGoldenCharizard1911
Summary: Ash comes home from Unova and decides to go to Kalos yet new chapters of life also have horrible ends to old ones. As Ash turns away once loyal friends, he discovers brand new ones in the region of Kalos. And quite possibly love! Join Ash as he adventures though Kalos and see if he dominates this brand-new region.
1. Kanto

_Arriving at Kanto_

As the sun rose upon the Kanto region a massive white royal cruise ship docks in the city of Vermillion. Where the sadden Ash first step back into Kanto. Not knowing that there was a nightmarish tardy ahead of him. As he strolled off the cruise ship from Unova, and into Vermillion City. He wondered over to the city's Pokémon Centre to book a room for the group and heal his Pokémon. The reason to why Ash was upset was because he had just lost another league. The Unova league was a mighty challenge for Ash he couldn't defeat the Region Champion again. After five regions, Ash had only a few regions left to challenge and he wasn't happy. He would occasionally think back to the battle between him and Alder. Wondering if he chose the right team for the challenge. Though he didn't care about what team he used. All he did care about was another defeat to add to the wall of failed regions. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a certain purple haired girl called Iris.

Iris had been trying to get his attention for a while now. She had something important to ask him and the thought of him ignore her was starting to annoy the brown eyed girl.

 _The Question_

"Ash, can you hear me?"

"Hmm, sorry Iris I wasn't listening. What's the matter?" reply Ash.

"I was wandering if me and you could have a moment in private… Please?" cried Iris.

"Yeah okay then. Is everything okay? You seem a bit weird." Ash answered very curiously. Ash put his hand on the girl's fore head trying to take her temperature. But this only made Iris blush as red as a cherry. Ash saw her blushing and finally put the pieces together. He had a lot of girls that he accompanied on his journey fall in love with him. But he always acted so dense to avoid the awkward talks yet some girls have asked him before. Misty being one of them and the most recent one Dawn. Ash hated having to say no to the girls, he would give anything for them to be happy but he just wouldn't date them. And this had something to do with a certain ring around his neck. This ring was given to him by a girl when Ash was a little boy. He didn't mean to fall in love with the girl but the feeling just grew over time.

 _Heart-breaking News and the Dream Team_

Anyway, Iris gazed into the dark brown eyes of Ask Ketchum and asked "Will you be my boyfriend?" hastily. And with those words Ash just hugged the girl and whispered into her ear a sentence a short but heart breaking sentence. After he released the girl from the ending hug of relationships, Iris ran off into the city. Ash just stood there wondering if the girl will be okay. As Ash booked the room and waited for his Pokémon he done a quick party switch of his current team. He obtained Charizard and Sceptile from Professor Oak exchanging his five Pokémon from his Unova team. This only left him with Pikachu, Charizard, and Sceptile. The reason for this is because Ash had enough of the failures and he was determined to win the next league. The brand-new team and Ash decided to go out the back of the Pokémon Centre and train until nightfall.

 _Iris's grieving_

As time went on Iris returned to the with tears in her eyes. She was heartbroken by the statement Ash said to her. And she was sure that he meant it. She walked up to the groups dorm and decided to go to sleep for the rest of the day. Even though day's dust had only begun. She was to depress to do anything else other than grieve. As she curled up in the bed and cried her heart out she decided she needed someone or something to cuddle with to reassure her. So, she commanded Axew to come out of it PokéBall.

"What's wrong Iris?" Axew asked curiously.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning Axew and we aren't looking back okay?" Iris answered sobbingly.

"But why Iris?" Axew was worried that its mistress had gone insane but it could sense that she was hurting badly.

"I will tell you Axew." she replied. After telling Axew what happened and what was said it decide to obey its mistress and then Iris fell asleep with tears in her eyes. Axew was sad it would have to say goodbye to its friends but it understood that Iris needed to get away from Ash. Eventually Axew was confrontable to fall asleep right next to its mistress.

 _Training and Power._

As the night crept upon the gloomy sky, Ash was just finishing his training with his brand-new team. They ran or flu five kilometres to find a suitable training ground. They came upon an opening in the forest where a waterfall was located and a massive lake that shone in the sunlight. The Pokémon first started to destroy boulders with their moves, Pikachu using Iron Tail, Sceptile using Leaf Blade, and Charizard using Metal Claw. Eventually the three of them weren't using move and just started to break the boulders with their pure strength. Yet Ash felt like he wasn't doing much, he did do his daily exercise five times while watching his Pokémon. His daily exercises considered of forty-five push ups, fifty-five sit ups, and twenty five chin ups. Ash do this to keep himself in shape because he would eat enough food to feed a family.

After his Pokémon where done training their strength Ash had an idea for them to spar yet the odd pair made it a little frustrating because they would have to take it in turn. And one of them wouldn't be able to rest. Ash wish he could spar with his Pokémon it would make it so much easier on them. As he thought of ways to train his Pokémon, the more he became angry. When suddenly a burst of bright blue light slicing a nearby tree causing it to fall. The source of this power came from Ash. Shocked and amazed at this power Ash try again but this time aimed at the waterfall. After a moment of concentration, the light emerged again but this time cause an explosion. This got the attention of Ash's Pokémon as they turn to see their master engulfed in blue light. They were so distracted by their master that they didn't see the cage heading towards them and snagging them.

After Ash relaxed his mind he felt the power disappear from his body or at least it settled down enough that he looked like his normal self. Yet the only difference was his eyes. They were no longer the dark brown eyes that he is known for, instead they were bright blue and the irises seemed to wave like they were made of water. When Ash turned around to see how his Pokémon where he noticed that a cage had snared them and they could not move. Ash was confused and angry as to why this happened. He could feel his power emerging again yet he kept a cool head and investigated the situation. After a close look at the scene he had a feeling he had seen something like this before…

Before he could think a cage snared Ash and he couldn't move. Though he heard a familiar voice. A voice he thought he wouldn't have to hear ever again. this voice was one that he heard for the first time in Cerulean City.

 _Flashback – The Rockets Of Cerulean._

It was the first journey Ash went on. Where he travelled across Kanto. In the first three months of his travelling he got two badges both from travelling companies. That he use to travel with, Misty and brock. After defeating the second GYM in Cerulean City, which happened to be Misty, there was rumours going around the city that a criminal organisation was out to steal Pokémon by any means necessary. Ash and his friends were determined to stop them as quickly as possible. After a good week taking the grunt out of the game, they finally meet the people running the operation. Their names were Jessie, James, and a talking Meowth! Now usually only trainers with string bonds between Pokémon can understand them but this Pokémon was unique it wasn't telepathy, it could talk. Everyone could hear it and understand it. they were very high and mighty about their organisation but they were no match for Ash and his team. After the police arrested the criminals and the leaders Ash and his friends continued towards Vermillion City. Yet Ash felt like they weren't the only ones left in Team Rocket.

 _Training and Power - Continue._

Ash could now see the faces of the assaulters. It was Jessie and James. But what did they want revenge? Or were they just up to their normal mischief, Ash was trying to rack his brain for an answer when suddenly a wave of anger came over him. His eyes brighten and like a flash of lighting there was a burst of energy emerged from Ash again but this time is evaporated the metal cage. This stroked fear into the minds of Jessie and James. Ash looked at his in slaved Pokémon and without thinking he waved his left hand towards the cage. And just like before is evaporated into nothing, making the Pokémon free from danger. Though the same can't be said for Team Rocket. Ash decided to spare the criminals from his power because he didn't know what could happen to them. There was a moment of silence that filled the air around them. And without words Ash just nodded his head. Pikachu and the rest of the team knew exactly what to do. Charizard launched a powerful Burn Blast, Sceptile fired a strong looking Solar Beam, and Pikachu exploded with lighting towards the criminals. As the two of them are screaming in fear. By the end of the screaming they were catapulted into the air. After he calmed down, Ash and his Pokémon made their way back to the Pokémon Centre.

 _Nightfall._

As Ash entered the grounds of Pokémon Centre they notice a hunger in their stomachs. It was getting late being that it is eight o'clock in the evening. So, Ash decided to eat in the in dinner located in the Pokémon Centre. While they ate, Ash was thinking of his newly found power. The only thing he could link it to was Aura. Ash didn't know a lot about this new power but he thought of someone who would. Ash decided to pay him a visit after departing for a new adventure. He glanced around his current team, he had to tell them the big change in plans.

"Alright guys listen up." Ash tried to make this as clear as possible. "We are taking a detour with our new adventure, we are going to the Cameron Palace." Ash's Pokémon were surprised about this. They knew he hated that place ever since that Lucario died in his arms. Yet to them Ash seemed determined to go then and they would follow him to the corners of the hell. The team shouted in excitement, ready for the next challenge.

After they finished their food, Ash returned Charizard and Sceptile back into their PokéBalls so they can rest up for tomorrow. Ash and Pikachu ascended to their room for a good night's rest. As he entered the room he saw Iris asleep and he knew she had been sobbing. He kissed her fore head and wish her good night. After doing so he laid on his bed and he let sleep take over his body.

 _Iris' goodbye._

As a new dawn rose upon the earth. Iris awoke with a sleeping Axew in her arms. She decided to let Axew sleep, as she got ready for the day. After she got dressed she picked up the still sleeping Axew. She glanced down at the sleeping Ash and without thought she placed a kiss on his lips. As she walked out the door, the sound of the door shutting awoke Ash and Pikachu. As he looked over the room for Iris he saw a note on her bed.

 _Ash,_

 _I have decided to go on my own journey to become stronger. I believe this will be the last time we ever see each other. Though I wish you luck in your journey. And I hope you find love in someone._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Iris_

 _P.S. I love you xx_

 _Ash felt nothing but shame after reading her letter. He folded the piece of paper and put in his bag. Knowing that this would be the last thing he would have of his loyal friend Iris. Ash got dressed and walked out the room with Pikachu follow close behind him. He dashed out the of the Pokémon Centre and into Route Six._

 _Flashback – Snowy Temple and Heartache_

Ash walked down the road of Route Six, as he wondered down the empty road he thought about the other time he had to refuse a girl's feelings. The last time was in the Sinnoh Region with a girl called Dawn. They were at the City of Snowpoint and it all happened after Ash won his seven badge for the Sinnoh League. Dawn had stolen Ash away from the rest of the group, she wanted to have a private chat about her feelings towards him. She was nervous at first being all open to him. As for Ash, well he knew what was going to happen. He just wished she wouldn't over react. They arrived at Snowpoint Temple, this was the place where she was going to do it. Dawn stared right into the eyes of Ash and asked him "Will you be my boyfriend?" she said it so shyly that Ash couldn't hear her. But he knew what she said because of the déjà vu he had with Misty. Ash hugged Dawn and whispered a short sentence into her ear. Dawn stare at him in shock because of the rejection. She shredded a few tears and then ran off into the City. After that Dawn and Ash were never were the same again. After Dawn finished her contests and competed in the Grand Festival, she left Ash and the rest of the group.

 _The Seeker of the New Power_

After thinking about Dawn Ash arrived at Cerulean City. He avoided the crowded streets of Saffron City by taking the Underground Route. When he arrived in the Blue City he was confused about the people on the streets. The problem was that there wasn't anyone on the streets. After wondering around the City, Ash started to realise that the sky began to become cloudy with dark black clouds. Clouds so black not even the nightmares of Darkari could imagine of.

Ash had seen this type of thing before on New Island, Ash knew who was doing this trickery. Ash thought that this being was dead considering he saw him die or at least he thought he did at Dr. Yung's Laboratory Castle. _**[Author's Note – Dr. Yung a.k.a. Master of Mirages there wasn't any Mirage Pokémon, just normal Pokémon for this story.]**_

"Just to clarify I haven't killed anyone…" Ash could feel his spine shiver. It felt like someone walked over his grave. Without hesitation Ash sent out his team and waited for the beast to attack first. But an attack never came instead a dense sickening fog formed making Ash's and the team's eyesight very limited.

An eerie silence came over them. Suddenly, Sceptile and Charizard where knocked out. "No!" Ash screamed with horror as his two Pokémon were consumed by the fog. Pikachu got annoyed by this and shot blue lighting into the fog trying to hit the thing causing it. But it had no effect. After the lighting faded a shot of Physic energy flashed straight towards Pikachu. Taking the hit head on Pikachu was defeated by the attack. As Ash looked at his Pikachu being consumed by the fog, he felt a sudden wave of anger build up inside of him. The blue light surrounded Ash, Ash could sense the thing creating all the fog. With a wave of his arm he sent blue flames straight towards the creature. In an instant after the flames hit the creature, a massive explosion appeared right where it stood.

After the explosion settled the fog vanish leaving three fainted Pokémon and their master surrounded in light. There wasn't any sign of the creature anymore, the sky was back to normal and the people of Cerulean City were back on the street. They cheered for their hero Ash Ketchum. However, Ash was too lost in thought about how that creature survived Dr. Yung's Laboratory Castle.

 _To Pallet Town I Go!_

Ash was at the Pokémon Centre healing his Pokémon and restoring supplies. Ash could buy out the entire store if he wanted to but that would be wasteful because supplies can weigh you down. You see Ash had gained a fortune over the past six of travelling. Defeating GYM, winning little competitions, and winning the Trainers Leagues. Though Ash never did spend too much of his money though he always did pay for everything even if his travelling companions didn't know. He would put a sum of money into their bags if they paid for the supplies. He didn't like taking things from people. So, he tried to repay them whenever he could whether it was a meal or simply paying them back.

Ash wasn't the talkative type, mainly because he didn't like getting to close to people. Especially if he had to crush their feelings, basically he didn't like other girls falling for him. Because he loved someone that he had lost a long time ago. She had been gone for ten years, most nights he wanted to find her. She had a major role in the reason Ash had travelled the world to try and find her. The only places he didn't look was Kalos and Alola. And the next on his list was the Kalos Regions. Ash was determined to find that one girl who made him feeling love. Before they separated they gave themselves something to remember each other by. Ash always had it on him, he was given a locket with a picture of herself in it. He always wore it around his neck as a necklace. The locket was in good condition it was sliver coated locket with blue sapphires incrusted on it. He always polished it when it need a clean, he kissed it before every GYM battle or tournament battle. He opened the locket to reveal the honey brown haired girl with ocean blue eyes. The picture was of the girl waving Ash knew what happened that day of her leaving and he would never forget it.

Before Ash could revisit that sad memory, Nurse Joy called him over to tell him to pick up his Pokémon because they were finished healing. Ash thanked the Nurse and decided to head to the next town, Pewter City. Ash had to go through Mt. Moon and then he would arrive in the City. Ash exited the Pokémon Centre and travelled down the road to Route Four.

Nightfall came around shortly after Ash arrived at Mt. Moon. Ash decided to keep moving so he entered Mt. Moon. He could hardly see so Ash sent out Charizard. Charizard lit up the way with his tail. Charizard was much bigger than other Charizards and he is the strongest in the Charicfic Valley. Being that he was strong his flame on his tail was much brighter and bigger than others. As they walked through the mountain they came up to the opening where the Clefairys do their ritual for their evolution. The opening was a carter made by a meteorite that hit the mountain. It had grass, trees, and other signs of life in the opening. Ash decided to camp up for the right under the Moon. As Ash and his Pokémon laid down of the soft grass under a tree, located in the middle of the opening, someone on the top of the carter was watching them. A cloaked figure watching down on the sleep group or at least it thought they were. Ash saw this figure on the carter but notices it meant no harm and decided to leave it be. He pretended to be asleep just in case, though after a few moments the figure had disappeared into the night. Before Ash slept he kissed his locket and wished the girl goodnight.

 _A Gift to Friends_

The next morning Ash arrived at the exit of Mt. Moon and on the horizon, he could see Pewter City. It had been three days since the last training session. So, Ash decided to let the team stretch their legs. "Alright listen up all of us are going to run from here to Pewter City whoever wins gets whatever they want for dinner understand. Run as fast as you can I will be competing too." Ash briefed them quickly, his Pokémon admired Ash for training with them and they knew he would give everything he had. Ash let them go and he soon followed behind them Sceptile was the fastest and was already half way there with Pikachu close behind him. Charizard was up in the clouds in level with Sceptile. Ash however was only a quarter way there. He loved to run, most of his life he ran from massive explosions and legendary attacks. The thrill of running grew on him as a child and eventually that feeling became a pleasure to Ash. Ash could feel happiness inside of him he laughed and sprinted down the path. The thing he didn't noticed was that he was getting faster and faster a small blue light appeared at his feet. That small light grew longer as Ash became faster. After a few seconds, he pasted Pikachu and Sceptile, shocking all of them. In about five seconds Ash arrived in Pewter City. When he stopped, a loud bang was made in the air, Ash broke the sound barrier this made people on the streets look at him in confusion. Two minutes later Sceptile, Charizard, and Pikachu arrived at the park where Ash was waiting for them. He had a bag filled with treats for his Pokémon.

They all sat on the lush green grass, Ash had vegetarian noodles with soya sauce and a mango ice tea. Ash had been a vegetarian for years now, he knew that the meat of the world was in fact a Pokémon. He was quite strict about it in fact he always checked with the chef or the packet to see if it had any meat in it. Though he didn't hate people for being meat lovers. He had his own opinions of the world but he wouldn't share most of them. Ash got Sceptile Elm tree leaves with a lemon juice sauce, Sceptile loved sour favoured things and Elm tree leaves where his favourite. Charizard was given lava cookies, five in fact. Charizard loved spicy food, and he was given a Tomato Berry smoothie. Pikachu only had one favourite food and that was Ketchup. Ash got him a bottle of Ketchup and a bowl of water to drink from.

 _Gary Oak_

After they were finished eating Ash decided to keep on the move so they packed up and wondered over to Viridian Forest. Once they arrived at the entrance to the forest Ash decided to go through the trees and admire the changes in the forest. He wondered down the path looking at the different Pokémon that in habituated the forest. From the local Caterpie to exotic Wurmple that are usually found in the Hoenn Region. Ash was wondering why there was so much more bug type Pokémon but before Ash could think he heard a voice. He recognised the voice as his childhood best friend Gary Oak. "What are you doing here Gary?" Ash asked him with a confused look on his face.

"Oh hey Ash, I am just study the bug type Pokémon migration." Gary was pleased to see that his old childhood friend was still in the game of becoming champion. Though Gary left that dream behind to become a scientist for his Grandpa, Professor Oak. However, even after leaving the dream of champion he was still able to defeat Ash no matter how strong Ash had become. He was thriving for a battle with him it had been so long since there had been any real challenge for Gary.

"Migration?" Ash was confused he thought that the exotic Pokémon were from a Pokémon recuse organisation. Gary informed him of the migration apparently, a flock of Beautifly come over to this forest from Hoenn because of a natural disaster that occurred in Petalburg Woods. As the two friends caught up with each other, they reached the exit to the forest. Gary asked Ash for a battle but Ash didn't accept. Ash knew how good Gary was and Ash loves to take on strong trainers. But this time he wasn't going to go in blind, he will come up with a plan for the battle. So, Ash told Gary before he leaves for his next adventure he would battle him but not yet.

By the time they had stop talking they reached Viridian City. They didn't want to stop so they just passed through the streets and out onto Route One.

 _A Reunion and the Surprise_

As the two boys wondered down the path of Route One they heard a sound coming from a nearby Oak tree. This tree was big it stood out to all the rest. Ash knew what this tree was and who live on top of it. Ash thought about paying him a visit and therefore started to climb the tree. Gary was totally confused about this but decided to let him do as he pleased. He just waited for Ash to come back down yet he was very tired and decided to sleep under the tree. Ash climbed up to the leaves where the nests of the Pokémon he is looking for. Wondering where the Pokémon went, he decided to wait for the Pokémon to get back.

After an hour Ash heard a cry from a Pokémon, he looked up and to his surprise it was his old friend. The giant bird landed right next to Ash. Ash hugged the winged beast and smiled at the affection it was given him. "Haha, nice to see you too Pidgeot." Ash could hardly speak because Pidgeot was crushing him under its weight. Ash's Pidgeot was bigger than others just like his Charizard. It commands a flock of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos, that are now one of the strongest and most powerful flock of birds in the world. Ash had kept an eye on Pidgeot by looking up blogs and scientific programs of Pidgey. Ash had a question for Pidgeot "Hey Pidgeot, do you want to come on an adventure with me?" Pidgeot loved this idea. And straight away she picked up Ash and flew him down to the ground. Where Ash saw a sleeping Gary Oak. Ash had a sinister grin on his face. He picked up Gary very slowly trying not to awake him. Ash put Gary on Pidgeot and commanded Pidgeot to fly high up in the air. As soon as Pidgeot spread her wings she shot of in the air. All Ash could hear was Gary screaming all the way up and again back down.

"I hated that Ash!" Gary shouted at Ash while Ash was laughing all the way to the entrance of Pallet Town. As they stood on top of the hill at overlooks the small town. Ash stood next to Gary side by side watching the sunset on the quite town of Pallet. Pidgeot flew up above the two boys like a guardian angel. The two Boys smirked at each and didn't say a word. After a few second Gary shouted "Race ya!" and the two boys sprinted down into the quite place called Pallet Town.


	2. Family Betrayals

**[A/N – Hello there I realise that I made a lot of mistakes in the first chapter, I do apologise. However, I will now clean the problems up.**

 **Ash's description: Ash was six foot two inches, with long thick jet black hair. He had brown eyes that could pierce through any heart. He wore blue and white hoodie over a black shirt. With blue jeans and red trainers. On his shoulder was a yellow mouse and on his head, he had a red baseball cap.**

 **Gary's description: Gary was the same height as Ash, he wore a green shirt with black jeans. He had thick brown hair. Though he had a pair of green eyes that wear cold as ice sometimes but loving to the ones he loved. Gary was also the grandson of the very well-known Professor Oak.**

 **Right so anything in italic** _(like this)_ __ **is telepathy.**

 **Anything bold is Author's Notes, don't worry there isn't too much.**

 **Well that's all the things I discovered in chapter one, if I missed something, please tell me. Anyway, let's get started.]**

 _Home Sweet Home._

Ash and Gary ran down the hill at full speed towards the Ketchum residents. As the house became closer and closer towards the two running boys, the night became more and more darker. Once they got to the house, they panting more and more trying to catch their breath. Before they entered the house, Ash caught Pidgeot in a PokéBall but soon allowed him to be out of it. Leading to Pidgeot landing on the house's roof and getting herself comfortable.

Ash was still pumped to see his mother and Professor Oak. Once they got their breath back they decided to enter the house that belonged to Delia Ketchum. As they entered the house they were met with a middle age woman who had just prepared dinner. It was Delia Ketchum who was about five foot six inches, she had long dark brown hair that came down to her shoulder blades, and she had deep brown eyes that could make you feel at home just by staring at them. Ash hugged the woman and said "Hi mom, nice to see you." Ash said that with a smile on his face.

"Hello Ash… ARGHHHH!" Delia screamed at the sight of her boy was in. "Why are your eyes blue Ash" Gary was confused by this statement that Delia had claimed about her son.

"Wait what blue eyes Ash has brown…." Gary couldn't believe it either the whole time they were together, he didn't once notice Ash's new eye colour.

"Ah long story guys, I will tell you later, okay?" They both nodded in unison still gob smacked about Ash's new look.

"Well either way this is a surprise, didn't thing you would be coming home so soon Ashy." Gary chuckled at the welcome which earned him a whack on the head by Ash.

"Ouch that really hurt Ash!" both boys laughed after the incident and all three of them walked into the lounge.

"So what you been doing while you have been travelling to Pallet Town Ashy." Ash knew he had to tell his mother eventually. Ash sat down on the couch and motioned Delia and Gary to join him.

"Well it's a long story, you see I have come into contact or at least I have discovered new abilities within myself…." Ash continued to tell them about his new powers. When Ash was done Delia and Gary where baffled by the news. There was a moment of silence in the room until Ash broke the silence with "Only you guys and my current team know about this please keep it between us." They both agreed to this and decided to talk about it more in depth.

"It sounds like Aura to me Ash." Gary stated out of the blue. "Maybe you should seek Aura users or people who know about Aura and what it can do." He added. Ash thought for a few moments but couldn't think because of his stomach grumbling.

"Oh, someone sounds hungry. Good job I cooked dinner." Delia had been cooking dinner for herself but she could cook something up quickly for the two boys. Delia walked into the kitchen and started to cook their dinner. While doing so Gary and Ash decided to talk about their lives.

"Oh I can't wait to see my Pokémon tomorrow, I bet they will be excited to see me!" Ash and Pikachu could not wait to see their friends faces. They don't know Ash was back yet they thought another week at least.

Gary looked very confused about Ash's plans. "Ash don't you know about my Gramps yet?" Ash was puzzled by this and wanted to know the full story…

 _Family Issues._

"So how is Professor Oak, Gary?" Ash asked wanting to know how the old grunt was doing but it didn't seem to be happy. Gary had a disappointing look on his face. Ash regretted asking even if he didn't know what was going on with the Professor.

"He isn't the same person you use to know Ash… He has become quite stubborn and very aggressive toward people. He doesn't let the Pokémon run around anymore, they just stay in their PokéBalls all day. He also hates the new trainers that come to get their first Pokémon. Last month he screamed at the trainers and threw them out of the building. No one has seen him since. You can't get into that laboratory Ash, he doesn't like visitors anymore." At the end of Gary's explanation of the current Professor Oak he was in tears. As couldn't believe what he was hearing the Professor, had he gone mad?

Professor Oak was never like this when Ash left for Unova he didn't know what to think of him now. The Professor use to be very happy with the world. He let the Pokémon run free every day, and they didn't even have to go to sleep in their Pokéballs. The Professor was always happy about new trainers coming to collect their Pokémon, yet now he hates them that cannot be right surely?

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like the Professor I know, Gary." Ash was still trying to get a grip of the situation.

"Yes Ash I am sure, even your mother knows. Ash I have been kicked out of the family thanks to him. My father tried to convince Gramps but to no a vail. Gramps told my father to go away after that and I haven't seen him since. That was ten months ago. I wasn't allowed back into the family house either. I have been living here for a year now, I should have told you sooner." Gary apologise to Ash as much as he could after that.

"It's fine Gary don't worry about it. So, I am guessing you know where your father this, right? You know where Blue is don't you?" Gary shook his head meaning he didn't know at all. Ash was confused about Blue leaving without telling anyone especially if Gary didn't know. Gary looked exactly like Blue. After the fall of Giovanni and Team Rocket Blue became the new GYM Leader of Viridian City. Blue was the parent of Gary and Mary Oak. "Hold on does Mary know about this?"

"No she thinks I am travelling Kanto for research purposes. Every fore night I go to a random part of Kanto take a picture and send it to her. That way the lie keeps going on and on. If I was to tell her that her Grandpa was a crazy old git she would freak. Delia helps me out every now and then. She checks in on her every week and gives her treats to keep her calm." Mary was Gary's sister and she loved Gary with all her heart and she would follow him anywhere. Yet she would never go outside because she feared Pokémon and people. Ash didn't know her that well. As for Gary's mother, she died in birth when Mary was born. Though Mary didn't know because she would hate herself for killing someone. All Mary knew was that her mother died in a car crash, when she was three. Ash was only five when she died so he didn't know her that well. All he knew was that she was a nice mother to Gary and himself. She was like a second mother to Ash.

 _A Place to Call Home._

Before Ash could reply Delia shouted "Dinners ready lads!" Both boys smirked and raced to the table. During dinner Delia wanted to know where Ash was going next "So where to next Ashy?" Ash swallowed his food and thought for a moment.

"I was thinking about Kalos because I think that is where she is mom." Ash was so hopeful that this region would have what he has been looking for all this time. He couldn't wait for that region. This is what made the decision had to decide, jump straight into Kalos or go and find the Aura Guardians. The thing is finding the Aura Guardians would be the safest and sensible thing to do. But Ash didn't know how long that would take, a year, two years, a century? Ash heard something he didn't want to hear.

"For Arcues sake Ash this again. Give it up she is gone. Good luck trying to find her. You have been looking for six years now give up." Gary shouted across the table trying to get the stupid idea out of Ash's head. The truth was Ash was starting to get on Gary's nerves with the whole girl from the day camp.

Ash and Gary both attend a day camp when they were six they wanted to see all different types of Pokémon. But none of them expected love, Ash got lost one day on the camping trip to Route One. On this day Ash met her. On this day Ash Ketchum fell in love. Ash was wondering aimless into the trees. He came across a girl crying under a tree. He reconsidered her from the camp registration. Though he didn't know her name. Ash wondered carefully to her and introduced himself. "Hello, my names Ash. What's your name?"

The girl looked up at Ash and replied with "My name is…."

"ASH ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Gary interrupted Ash's thoughts and memories. Gary hated it when Ash blanked him.

"Sorry Gary miles away, what's wrong?"

"Dinner was over an hour ago, your mother has been calling you." Ash had been too lost in thought to acknowledge the time flow around him. Ash got up from the table and followed Gary back into the lounge. Where his mother sat in front of the fire place. She was staring straight into the flames of the fire place. Ash knew what she was thinking about he knew she was okay but he also knew she was sad.

"What's wrong mom?" Ash hated to see his mother like this.

"Oh nothing dear, just thinking of your father you know how I am when you want to leave. Off for another adventure just like your father haha… I really want you stay longer if you can even if it is for a week or so." Ash wanted to make her happy so he decided to stay a few more nights than he planned.

"Okay mom I will stay a few more nights promise." Ash and his mother hugged to seal the deal. This brought a small tear to Gary's eye, he missed his mother so much and he didn't know what to do. He wanted a mother figure in his life again. He didn't have one for long in his life. Ash could sense Gary's feelings, thanks to his Aura. "Gary you can stay here if you like. I know how you feel right now I might not understand it but you are part of this family. You are my bother Gary and Mary is my sister. Maybe not by blood but by the bonds we have made over the years that we have lived and know each other."

"And I am your mother Gary not by blood but by the bonds we have made. Now come over here and give your family a hug." Gary was in tears and couldn't move so Ash and Delia had to come over and hug him. Gary cried for a full-on hour until he could not cry anymore. The entire time his new family held him in their arms.

"Does this mean I can live with you? And what about Mary? Can see come too? What am I going tell dad?" Gary was still in tears yet none where falling.

Ash told Gary what was going to happen "Don't worry me and you can go and get Mary now. But she must sleep in the guest room with you Gary, okay?" Gary agreed by nodding his head. "Is that okay mom, also can you get in contact with Blue and tell him the news?"

Delia looked at Gary who was praying that she would say yes. "Yes darling anything for family, I can see if I can contact Blue." Gary couldn't believe what he was hearing he hadn't had this much sympathy towards him in a while.

 _Homestead._

"Right then, let's go Gary. Let's get sis. Pikachu stay here." And with that Ash and Gary ran out of the house and towards the Oak family homestead. The Oak family homestead was a giant mansion that could house up to fifth-teen residents and staff. The entire house was made from Oak trees and cobblestone. It had everything for a person's need, from an indoor gym with a swimming pool to an outdoor battle field. Gary knew about a secret passage that went straight into his father's room. It was in the staff's quarters. They enter the homestead via the staff entrance.

The staff quarters were small than the room in the homestead but still bigger than Ash's room. Which got him a little jealous. "Damn this place has got style" Ash whistled when he saw the wallpaper and paintings in the hall way.

"Ha just wait until you see the actually homestead." Gary was chuckling to himself about his brother's reactions. Once they got to the room where the entrance was located. They entered the room to which looked like a wine cellar. In the room, there was a painting and behind the painting there was the passage way. As they walked through the secret pathway Gary started to talk about his past "You wouldn't believe what my father used this tunnel for. He used it for sneaking around mother. You see this tunnel use to be a path from my father's study to a maid's quarters. My father would sneak into the maid's quarters at night a sleep with her. No one knows about this only my father and me, well and you know too. He was such a dick back then. But when mother died father became depressed and for a year he was an alcoholic. He fired the maid and transformed her room into a wine cellar to help aid his addiction. He came home drunk and break thing in the homestead, after a few hours he would just collapse in his study." Ash was shocked by the secret life of Gary Oak. He had no idea that his life was so bad. Ash was crying at the sad story.

"Shit Gary I had no idea, I am so sorry." Ash felt so badly for the boy in front of him.

"Ah don't be, it's all in the past. After a year of alcoholic beatings, my father decided to clean up his act when his Pokémon stood up to him. They knew our pain, so they decided to take him away for two years in the wild. We could keep in touch with these." In his hand was a PokéGear, Ash had always wanted one but thought he should get one just yet. By the time Gary stopped talking they reached Blue's Study. "Well here we are… My father's study." It was a decent size square room. Probably six metres in length, it had green wallpaper with golden PokéBalls, six-foot book case on the opposite wall to the secret passage. And a desk in the middle of the room. Ash and Gary had a poke around the room. Gary sat in his father's chair behind the desk while Ash looked at the many different books that Blue had collected. From books about Regions to legendary Pokémon information. Ash was surprised by his collection, but one book got his attention out of all of them.

"Hey Gary can I have this book?" the book was a decent size book with a brown leather back and a light blue sapphire on the front and spine of the book. On the front of the book it read 'Aura Guardians and Aura Energy'.

"Yeah sure, I am sure father won't mind anyway the bastard. Anyway, why we are at it lets nick some of father's supplies." After saying that Gary pushed a button under his father's desk. Which triggered the book case to move aside leaving an opening in the wall. Ash was gob smashed by this.

"Jeez, your father loves secrets." The two boys both laugh at the comment. Gary felt around in the darkness of the opening for a light switch.

"Ah, found it!" and with a simple flick the light were turned on. The opening was in a store room. It was filled with supplies for every trainer's needs. From different PokéBalls to different medicines. At the end of the store room there was a small display but it was one that stood out from the rest of the displays. It had a purple PokéBall inside of it. Ash couldn't believe his eyes it was a MasterBall, Ash could feel his temptation rising but he didn't want to steal it. "Take whatever you want Ash." Ash's eyes sparkled when he heard this and so he took the MasterBall off the display and put it into his bag. After five minute of taking supplies, they made their way out of Blue's Study.

As the two boys navigated through the homestead they finally come across Mary's room. Gary knocked on the door waiting for a reply. "Come in Gary…" Ash wondered how she knew who it was. Once Gary opened the door he was met with a shy little eleven-year-old girl, that came up to Gary's chest. She had long reddish hair that came down to her shoulders with a curve at the end. She also had reddish brown eyes that had cute small pupils. Ash could see a computer on her desk, she had a CCTV camera program up on her monitor. You see Mary was a computer freak, she loved the technology side of life. She knew everything about computers, and she would do anything for her brother. Gary explained briefing what was going to happen. Mary quickly packed her things and off they went back to Ash's house.

 _While Ash and Gary are in the Homestead._

"Right then, let's go Gary. Let's get sis. Pikachu stay here." As soon as the two boys where gone Delia went to the telephone. She dialled Blue's number hoping he would pick up.

"Come on pick up, I know you want to you always did way back then." Delia was humming to herself waiting for Blue to pick up. She was quite impatient and wanted to talk to Blue soon. She didn't like talking to him after that incident all those years ago. She didn't tell anyone about the secret that she shared with Blue. Especially not her husband.

"Hello Delia, what do you want?" Delia explained to Blue what was going to happen. "I see well I will let you adopt them if you like. But I want to tell the boys about the little secret." Delia was shocked by this but agreed to it anyway. After a bit of catching up Delia asked a question.

"How is the search going?" Blue didn't have a smile on his face when she asked that question. He hadn't had any luck trying to find what it was he was looking for.

"No, I couldn't find him I am going to try Johto next I think he maybe in the Sea Foam Islands." Blue was so disappointed that he couldn't find him.

"Look you need to find him, only he can get Professor Oak back to his normal self! But right now, I have to go and clean the guest room so good bye." And with that she waved goodbye and hung up the call. Delia signed, she was going to hate the rest of the night.

 _Confessions._

The boys returned to the Ketchum residences. Where Delia was waiting to tell them the news. She was more nervous than ever before. The boys and Mary entered the house and laughed knowing what they just did was so stupid and illegal, but mega funny. Ash was the first to stop laughing because he could sense the tense and anxiety within his mother. "Gary take Mary to her room, please?" Ash wondered over to his mother, as Gary took Mary upstairs.

"Your power is growing Ashy." Delia was smiling at the growth of her little baby boy. "You and Gary need to hear about a secret of mine." With perfect timing Gary came down stairs and found Ash and Delia staring at him.

"No need to stare family jeez, I know I am that perfect but no need to look sad." Gary chuckled to himself as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Pikachu laid on Gary's lap, where he curled up and fell asleep.

"I need to tell you about myself when I worked as a maid for the Oaks." Gary tensed up he knew what this was about and he couldn't believe it was Delia. "I worked personally for Blue Oak." Ash started to put the pieces together himself. "You see dears myself and Blue had an affair one night in the Oak Homestead." Blue and Ash were surprised but wasn't angry or upset. It was in the past they couldn't change it.

"So you were the maid I saw sleeping with father that night…. Wow that's ironic, haha!" Gary couldn't believe his ears but he didn't mind that much. "I guess nothing happened afterwards"

"No after you mother died Gary, we both decided to leave each other alone." Ash was still in trance and wondering if he would ever look at his mother the same way again. "Ashy it was a long time ago you, please forgive me?"

"I can't forgive you… Because you didn't wrong me, you wronged dad no one else." Ash wasn't mad just disappointed with his mother. "Does dad know?" Delia shook her head. "Well you need to tell him." Delia chuckled at this.

"Your father has been gone for six-teen years, the only contact we get is from his Charizard. And that is only once a month. Your father doesn't have a PokéGear or any other communication device. He doesn't use any Pokémon Centre, or PokéMarket. So how in god am I supposed to find him and tell him." Delia got mad, she usually did when someone talked ill about her marriage. Ash had enough of the arguing and decided to call it a night he called Pikachu and go upstairs to his room. And call it a night. He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. He cursed and locked the bedroom's door.

"I am sure he will be fine mother, don't worry." Gary wanted his new mother to calm down so he mentioned going to bed for the night. "Hey mom go to bed, have a rest. I will lock up." Delia was grateful and she wondered upstairs to her room.

 _A Night Out._

Ash was infuriated by his mother's words. He could feel his power growing. He decided to go for a fly to calm himself down. Ash climbed out of his window and onto the roof of the house. He called Pikachu but he didn't want to go. Ash agreed with him and told him not to wait up. Ash walked onto the roof of the house. He could see that Pidgeot had been busy. She had made a three feet nest on top of the roof. "Hey girl, see you been busy." Ash snuggled into her neck as he chuckled. Pidgeot purred as her master stroke her feathers. "How would you like to go on a trip to the city." Pidgeot couldn't wait another moment to go on a trip, just like her trainer she loved to fly. Ash climbed onto the bird winged beast, Pidgeot stood up and jumped into the air. She spread her wings and soared into the sky, she went above the clouds. Ash could see Pallet Town below her feet. The houses where like ants compared to being up close to them. Pidgeot hovered above the clouds Ash could see as far as Mt. Moon. Ash was so distracted by the beauty of Kanto he failed to realise that he was being followed.

Before Ash left

Gary was locking up the house when he saw Ash leaving the house on Pidgeot. Gary knew he had to follow him so he ran out the door. He sent out his Staraptor and commanded him to follow Ash. Gary climb onto his Staraptor and soared into the sky.

Ash could feel his powers growing he could now sense Gary and his Staraptor following him. Ash had an idea he thought about the Lucario that could talk through telepathy. He concentrated on Gary's life essence and starting to think of a sentence "Hello…. there…. Gary."

Gary shouted towards Ash "Ash land now!" hearing his brother's words Ash decided to land on the Cerulean City's Pokémon Centre. Ash landed before Gary on the Pokémon centre. And while he waited for his brother land, he looked around the City. To his surprise he saw the same figure on top of the GYM. The same figure that was watching Ash in Mt. Moon. Gary landed terribly on the roof, making himself crash into the Ash. Taking them both of their feet. "Urgh, sorry Ash." Gary apologised quickly and helped Ash get back up on his feet. By the time Ash looked over to the GYM but the figure was no longer there. Ash cursed to himself. He knew someone or something was watching him.

"How the hell did I hear you in my mind Ash. I could sense you inside my head. I saw your memories how the hell did you do it." Ash was amazed that Gary could see his own memories.

"Weird I couldn't see your memories. All I wanted to do was use telepathy to communicate with you, good to see it works." Ash wanted to try this new ability out more. "Hey how about we try this new ability out. I mean if you could see my memories, theoretically I should be able to block someone from entering my mind and maybe able to walk among their mind, see their memories, and maybe even able to control them. Probably not the last one ha-ha. So how about it?"

"Heck why not? I know a good bar down the road. Let's go." So, Ash and Gary decided to go out on the town.

 _An Old Tale..._

Ash and Gary both walked down the luminous street lights towards the bar that Gary knew. "Hey Gary." Ash wanted to discuss something that had been troubling him a while now. "Did you ever like that girl from the day camp way back then." Ash needed to know how Gary felt about the girl just in case he had any competition.

"No I didn't, plus side it seemed like she was into your Ashy boy." Gary laughed about the nickname Gary gave to Ash when they first started out as trainers. "She was all over you after you saved her from getting lost in the woods. Though I don't that matters any more considering no one knows where she is anymore." Gary glanced at Ash, he could see he was upset. "I mean she is out there, she has to be… but where is the question." Gary couldn't help but feel sympathy for his brother he knew how it felt to love someone. Especially when you can't have them. You see Gary had loved someone all his life. Though it was impossible to ever feel her love towards him. Gary loved someone called Leaf Green. Leaf had dark brown eyes and hair, she had a blue vest and red skirt. She was a good friend of Ash and Gary. They knew it each other since they were born. As Gary and Leaf grew up so did their love for each other. Ash knew that the two of them liked each other though he had no idea as to when they would get together. When the three of them were ten years-old and were ready to set out on their adventures. Gary and Leaf left together. All three of them did occasionally meet up with each other throughout the Kanto Region. Though after the adventures through Kanto stopped for the group of three, so did Leaf's heart. She was diagnosed terminal cancer and given at least a year to live. Gary was told at the end of their journey, it torn him apart when she died. A week after the funeral Gary left for Johto. And Ash went looking for him after Leaf's parents left the region. After Leaf, Gary never did love anyone the same way again. Gary had a few tears in his eyes after the thought about his former partner, though to not gain any attention he simply coughed and wipe his eyes.

Ash didn't want to be alone in the world. To be honest he was quite afraid of being alone. The thought of himself not being able to talk to anyone or interact with someone seemed horrible to him. He regretted ever letting her go. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't find in the Kalos region. But his thoughts were interrupted by Gary once again. "Ask you a personal?" Gary wanted to talk about what he saw in the memories of Ash.

"Depends what is it?" Ash knew what the topic was he could sense Gary's curiosity. Ash knew that telling someone would be a great way to relieve himself of the stress that the topic gave him. He promised to himself that he would answer the question as best as he could.

"What happened on Route Twenty-Five, between you and Misty? You know where she asked you out?" Ash was going to answer the question but the two boys got distracted. The distraction was the little water droplets that were falling from the sky. "Oh for fuck sake! Really? It's raining, come on." Ash and Gary ran towards the bar hoping that the rain didn't become any worst before they got there. Once the boys got to their destination.

The bar was nothing special no fancy neon lights or big speakers. It had an old fashioned Victorian bar counter. Though the furniture was quite twenty first century, they were mahogany chairs and table sets. Eight tables laid out around the room, and each one had about four chairs around them. The walls were painted with a rough looking cream colour. The walls were held up with mahogany beams, and on the celling, there was a chandelier made of crystal and gold. Ash and Gary sat down at the bar counter. across from the barman.

"What can I get ya lads?" he seemed very young for his age. The barman was short, but not too short. He probably came up to the boys' shoulders. He had grey hair with highlights of colour brown. The man was quite fit, very slim and didn't look at all stiff. He had the energy of a teenager you could say. His eyes were welcoming. He was the type of man that didn't care about your back ground and he didn't judge by the cover of the book. The boys thought for a second. "Well?" asking the boys with a curious ring in his voice.

"Two bottle of Berry Booms, please." The boys weren't old even to drink yet. Not that wanted to their, taste buds preferred sugary flavours to saviour. And the best sugary drink in the whole of the Kanto Region was Berry Booms. It had three types of berries in it, which all were sweet by taste. A few Pecha berries, some Mago berries, and one Qualot berry. As well as three spoons of sugar and a Snover's snow berry. It is then blended until it is smooth and ready to drink. The bartender went off to make the first one for the boys. Leaving Ash and Gary to their own.

On the other side of the bar there was a gang of bikers keeping to themselves. And drinking along to the stories they were telling. Gary was a little phased by their intimidation, Ash on the other hand laughed at his brother's fear. "Don't worry they are harmless, haha" Ash mutter under his breath. This made Gary sign and return to face Ash.

"So you going to tell me the story between you and Misty, or what?" Gary was frustrated with the distraction of the weather. And he was getting more and more curious about it. Ash stared into the blender that the barman was using. As it started to mix the berries Ash began the story.

"It happened on my first adventure. Misty and I were travelling for a year before she asked the that question. I wasn't ready for a relationship. And I didn't want one with Misty." Ash didn't smile once while he shared this depressing memory. "She took me to the beach located at Route Twenty-Five. I thought we were going to the beach to have a day out. But instead she wanted to go for some alone time together. I hated the moment she asked the question. She brought me to the shoreline at sunset. As the sun was going down she asked it. She asked "Will you be my boyfriend?" to me." Ash had a few tears in his eyes and became sadder as he went on. "I told the same thing I told all the other girls… You know what that is don't you?" Gary nodded in responses. "Good I don't like repeating it. After I said the words of torment, she ran off into the woods. By then the sun finally set leaving me in the darkness of the night. Any way that's it, what do you think?" Ash was waiting on Gary's opinion. Gary took a long and hard think about his answer.

 _…And Old Faces._

"To be honest I can understand that you love the girl you saved way back then. But you need to move on Ash. It has been what ten years at least since the day camp. She is gone from your life, poof. Please get over it." Ash didn't want to listen to Gary. He hated people telling him do things that involved his personal life. Gary could sense his bothers anger. "Look I am sorry, it's just the truth Ash." And with that the barman came over with the boys' drinks. "Thanks… Sorry what's your name?" This whole-time Gary and Ash didn't know his name.

"My name is Gino lads. Can I know yours?" the boys introduced themselves to Gino. Gary paid Gino for the drinks. "If ya need anything just call." And with that he left them the boys be.

"So we gonna start practising your gift or what Ashy boy?" Gary was excited to see Ash's brand new power. Ash nodded to his bother and with that the training commenced. Ash concentrated on Gary's life essence once again and just like that Ash entered Gary's mind.

Within Gary's mind Ash saw a long and endless dark corridor. It had white painted walls with thin golden spirals going up the walls vertically. It had a natural Oak wood flooring. On the left and right side of walls there were golden framed portraits. On the frames, there were golden time flowers around the painting which sparkled in the darkness. The sparkles light up the painting in the frames which held painting of Gary's memories. Ash wondered over to one that caught his eye. It was a painting of Leaf and Saffron City, Ash recognised it was the last date between Gary and Leaf. "Oh Leaf…" Ash wondered on more through the corridor, Ash couldn't believe it but the paintings got more and more dark as he went further down the corridor. To his surprise he found a painting of the girl her loved. It was a painting of Gary as a child and the girl from the day camp, they were under a tree, and they were facing each other. Ash touched the painting's frames and the time flowers around it opened and just like that Ash was sucked into the painting. Once inside the painting, the portrait's picture could move. Ash was looking through the eyes of Gary Oak.

"Gary?" The six-year-old girl said to the boy sitting next to him. She was curious about her feelings.

"Yeah what is it?" Gary looked over to the blonde blue eyed girl with a smile on his face.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" The girl was generally confused by the question herself. She didn't have an answer for the question herself.

"No, there is no such thing as love at first sight, that's only in stories." The boy laughed hard about the statement that he just made. "Why? Do you like anyone then?" The girl blushed at the comment that the boy suggested. "That's a yes then. It's Ash, isn't it?" She nodded confirming his suspicion. "Are you going to tell him then?" The shook her head to the question with tears in her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because I am moving away soon. Mommy says it is far away from this place. And I don't want to hurt him. I won't be seeing him again. To him I will be just a dream by the time he remembers me." The girl was in tears and she couldn't stop. "If he does fall for me try to get him to hate me or even forget me." After a long five minute Gary handed her something.

"I won't do anything like that unless he starts to hurt himself. For now, give him this to remember you by." She accepted the gift from Gary. The gift was a sliver locket with blue sapphires on it. before Ash could react, he was dragged out of the dream and into the present.

"Shit that hurt!" Ash shouted from the top of the voice only to regret his decision. His head was pounding heavily. But now he could hear people's thoughts and feel their feelings. Ash heard something that annoyed him the most. He looked over to the barman, Gino. You see Gino had changed his appearance last time Ash meet him. Ash met him in Viridian City's GYM. Gino was the previous Viridian City's GYM Leader and Leader of the disbanded international criminal organisation called Team Rocket, Giovanni! Ash was surprised that Giovanni became a bartender. Ash was getting nervous about what Gino was going to do to them. But he didn't need to because he read his mind, his plans for what he was going to do to the boys. Ash couldn't believe it though. Giovanni the Leader of Team Rocket wasn't going to do anything. He knew who they were the boys and that they had top role in defeating Team Rocket. And he wouldn't do anything to them.

However, before Ash could think Gary got his attention. "You okay there, Ash? Were you able to get inside my mind, because I could not see inside of yours?" Ash didn't reply he just stared at Gino. "What's wrong? Did Gino do something? Do you know him?" Ash nodded and smiled at Gino.

"We both know Gino, we known him from a long time ago. And he knows us. Don't you Gino? I have to admit you have aged well Gino." Ash smirked at Gino. Gino nodded at Ash. They both knew what they were. They also knew that both of them, would be keeping a close eye on each other from now on.

 _Bar Fights._

After a few more Berry Booms and catching up with Gino. Ash and Gary saw the time on the grandfather clock near the door. They gasped at the time it was two in the morning. Ash and Gary had to get back to Pallet Town quickly before the sun rose. "Shit we got to go Gino sorry." Ash apologised to the bartender. Ash and Gary got up from the bar only for Gary to spill one of the biker's drinks. Apparently, they were just about to leave also but they had to have another drink before they left. The leader was getting the last round and Gary just had to spill his drink. "Ah, Fuck! Sorry mate I can pay for another round if you want?" Ash offered politely.

However, the leader wasn't having it. "Yeah okay then I will accept, but you will be paying with your life!" Seems like the leader had too many drinks because he stank of beer and whiskey. Straight after the leader was done talking he swung at Gary. Yet he didn't get close to him at all. Ash caught the leaders fist with his hand.

"Now, now, you shouldn't have done that!" Ash concentrated on his hand. His eyes glowed more blue than ever and his hand had blue light swaying around his hand. Ash could feel his strength building up he clenched his hand up crushing the leader's fist.

"Arghhhh!" The leader screamed in pain as every bone in his hand was crushed to nothing but dust. This scream got the attention of the other bikers. Alerting them to fight back for their leader. Ash noticed this but was too busy throwing the leader out the window. Gino swore at what Ash done to his window.

As a biker got close to Ash, Gary stepped in the way. "Excuse me mate that's my brother." And with that Gary punched the biker in the balls. Causing him to fall over on the floor. To when Gary stamped onto the biker's chest. Breaking several ribs in his body and puncturing his lungs. Making the biker cough up blood and vomit. The other bikers backed off and left the bar from the back entrance.

"Well that was fun, ha-ha." Ash could stop laughing and soon Gary joined in to. The boys weren't demonic they just like exercise.

"Ahem? What about my bar?" Gino announced himself back into the room. Ash and Gary looked at each other with embarrassed faces. And then they looked back at Gino. Ash wondered up to Gino and place a stack of cash on the bar counter.

"There is enough money there for you to tear this place down and rebuild it again. I don't care what you do with it, go on holiday, or add extensions onto your bar. But you can't rebuild a criminal organisation, or tell the police about us doing this. I want this bar to stay open for as long as it can Gino. You got that?" Gino nodded, he was surprise at how grown up Ash became on the years. "Gino I will be calling upon you one day friend." And with that Ash and Gino shook hands in agreement with each other.

"Aye lad, here take my number. You never know if you're in a pickle hey? Right get out of here I will take this prick to the hospital." Ash accepted his number. Gary and him thanked Gino for his cooperation and left the bar. Ash and Gary both called their Pokémon and flew into the air of a new day.

 _Home Again._

As Ash and Gary both flew with smiles on their faces, they noticed a figure running through the trees located in Route One. They both decided to investigate so the commanded their Pokémon to descend to the road. Though the figure was far too quick to track on foot. So, they stayed on their Pokémon hovering above the path. Ash needed Pidgeot to go faster. Pidgeot could feel her master's bonds and she sped up her speed. She shot through the air at super-sonic speed. Though the figure just sped up more and more. Without thinking Ash jumped off Pidgeot and onto the ground. He started to run, just like before at Route Three. He broke the sound barrier and was out of sight. Ash couldn't see anything it was a blur. For some reason, he had a gut feeling to close his eyes, he always trusted his gut so why stop now. Ash closed his eyes but instead of seeing nothing but darkness he saw the Auras of everything around him. Ash was dodging trees and roots on the ground flawlessly. He could now see the figure probably now. Though it didn't help the idea of knowing who this figure was. The figure was cloaked with a dark brown leather hooded-cloak. As was catching up to the figure, he was getting closer to grabbing him though he couldn't quite get the figure he snagged its hood. The figure's hood fell and reviled… Before Ash could react the beast in front of him teleported away. Ash stopped in his tracks. And was scared, as scared as he was when he first came back to Cerulean City. "It can't be… No." Ash opened his eyes to revile Pallet Town shining in the morning sun.

Gary went back to the Ketchum residents and returned his Pokémon. Pidgeot went looking for Ash, to bring him home. As Ash was walking down the hill to Pallet Town, he became more tried and fatigued. Ash collapsed on the lush green of Pallet Town. Pidgeot found Ash's body relaxing on the floor, and she sped off to her home. After arriving at the house Pidgeot landed in front of the window and tapped on the window with her beak. Gary come out of the house and asked her what was wrong. She flew up without any hesitation, Gary knew he had to flow her. Gary started to sprint after Pidgeot. Five minutes later Gary found Ash collapsed on the ground. He picked Ash's body up and put him onto Pidegot's back. "Get him back to the house. Now!" Gary looked at the path were Ash came from. He could see the same figure at the end of the path. Though he couldn't follow him, he had to go back to Ash.

As Pidgeot landed Delia opened the door. "What's all this racket out here?!" Delia screamed at Ash's body on top of Pidgeot's back. "Come inside quickly into the lounge." Pidgeot nodded and ran inside the house. Delia could see Gary walking to the house. "What happened son?"

"I don't know mother he ran off by himself." Gary was worried but not as worried as his mother. "Let's hope he is alright."

 _Consequences of Aura._

As Ash was asleep in his bedroom with Pikachu asleep on his lap. Ash had been asleep for a day now and he didn't look like he was going to awake soon. Mary was in her room on her computer researching Aura Energy. While Gary was reading his father's book on Aura. He sat on the couch in the lounge. He stared at the book's main sapphire, he noticed that the gem looked less bright. This made Gary wondered as to why it was less bight. He polished the gem for a ten minute yet for some reason it didn't have any effect. He wondered if this was because of Ash. Gary remembered reading something in the book about Aura being very trying on the human body.

Gary flicked though the pages vastly until he came across a page detailing that Aura can be depleted from the body for a temporary amount of time. "Any news on how to wake Ash up yet?" Delia interrupted Gary's reading, she wanted to do anything she could for her son.

"I think he will be okay in time. A day or two at least. He will be up sooner than you know it." Gary smiled at the information laid out in front of him. Though he didn't know what to do next. Little did he know an old man had plans for him and his little sister Mary.

 _Blood Brothers._

In the little Town of Pallet there was a homestead belonging to Professor Oak and just be on that was Professor Oak's research lab. Within this lab there was an old man, leaning over a table. The man was wearing a lab coat over a full piece suit. He wore goggles over his eyes to prevent the blood from splatting into his eyes. You see the man was busy experimenting on different Pokémon. The room was quite big for a surgical operating room, it had grey tiled walls and a solid stone floor. It was very messy for an operating room. Blood was spilled all over the floor and different chunks of flesh on the floor. Professor Oak was the man standing over the body of a Infernape. Its chest was cut open and its organs were exposed to the air around it. The stench of iron filled the air in the room. Stretching his back the man sighed with disappointment. He couldn't believe that all Pokémon in his care couldn't survive the experiment. "Ah, another one gone. I wondered how many we have left. It's a shame really. Ash's Pokémon were the strongest one in my collect and yet none of them survived the experiment." Professor Oak had been experimenting on any and every Pokémon he could find for the past year. He kept them locked up in cages that couldn't be breached but any attack. The experiment was Pokémon fusions, little to say about it really. Professor Oak wanted to be the first person to discover its origin and how it was done. Nearly even single Pokémon in his 'collection' was dead, the only two left was the Infernape on the table and a dog like Pokémon that was on the other side of the room. This experiment that Oak was doing currently was transplanting the type of Fire into the Aura Pokémon. So far the Pokémon could teleport and use Aura. Yet this wasn't thee work of Professor Oak. You see the Pokémon's parents were a Lucario and a Gardevoir.

Though the actual Pokémon had blue and yellow fur, with black skin. It looked around five foot eight inches and big pointy ears that stood on top of its head. Also on the back of his head there was four orb like cylinders. It had deep red eyes, so deep that you could see it had a long hard life of its own. The only difference that it had to a normal one of its kind. And that was its metal cones, both on his wrists and chest that cones had been filed down to a smooth dome. It was sort of like an evolution fault, it was like a Riolu's domes on their body. Professor Oak grinded down the cones with a hand file, he calculated it would give it a boost to his speed. The Pokémon could run faster than anything in entire world. Through all the torment and suffering thee Pokémon became one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world. And now the Pokémon would be able to control fire type moves. Or at least that was Professor Oak's plan, the Infernape died just shortly after Oak dissected it. Oak was furious at Ash's Pokémon. He started to beat the dead corpse repeatedly. Blood splatted into the crazy old man mouth, causing him to vomit into the corpse's chest. Oak had to get rid of the body of the dead Pokémon's body. Oak pushed the table towards the furnaces, he opened the creaky steel door to the scorching flames. When a Pokémon dies of unnatural cause their body doesn't fade away to the next life, instead it remains where it died. But it can be disposed of by the same way a human would be. Oak discovered this when he first experimented on Ash's Bulbasaur. As Oak dumped the Infernape's body into the flames, he failed to realise the Lucario on the other table glowing in blue Aura.

In Ash's bedroom Pikachu woke up to his trainer being engulfed by blue light. Pikachu ran out of the room to get help from the others. Within Ash's mind, Ash was in his own memory hall. But instead of the painting frames and walls, there was only darkness. So, dark that Ash couldn't see anything but the blue mist on the ground. Though for some reason or another he knew he wasn't alone. As Ash wondered through the dark abyss he could sense a pair of eyes over him. "Hello there, brother. Me and you are both Aura Warriors. I can sense the power within you brother." Ash turned around hesitantly to find a pair of red eyes in front of him. "I need you to save me brother, I am in the Pallet Town's Laboratory. I am being experiment on by Professor Oak. You must help me…"

"Wait how can I trust you?" Ash had a hunch that it was telling the truth but he needed to be sure.

"Oh, I won't betray a brother of Aura. But if you need more convincing here I will give you some of my unlimited Aura. Here you go." Ash didn't understand anything. But before he could think the eyes breathe onto his face, a cloud of blue smoke entered Ash's body. And with that the eyes vanished into the darkness. And with that Ash woke up from his coma to feel the sunlight on his face once again.

 _Martyrs._

It had been an hour since Ash awoke. He told Gary and the rest of the family about his situation. Gary was shocked about the events his grandfather took part in. "Right then I am going with you." Ash didn't want any one getting hurt not even Professor Oak. But Gary wasn't going to let his brother go alone. "I am going no matter what!" Ash gave up trying to stop his brother.

"Fine, but do as I say. This is a rescue mission, no heroical deaths please?" Gary acknowledged this and the two of them walked towards the door. "Pikachu, you coming?" the yellow mouse Pokémon nodded and jumped onto its trainer's shoulder. "Mom do me a favour, please?" Delia looked up to her son with tears in her eyes, she knew what he was about to say. "Pack my bag for me please because as soon as I get back. I have the feeling that I must hide. Just the usual supplies please. Oh, and transfer all my money in the secret account Mary." Mary nodded at her brother's command.

"I will sweetie just please look after each other." The boys nodded at their mother's comment. And just like that they walked through the door and raced over to the laboratory.

Ash and Gary where side by side closing in on the laboratory. Soon they came towards the cracked stone stairs to the lab. Ash tried opening the rusty gates but to no anvil. "Argh shit! You got any ideas." Gary thought for a moment trying to figure something out quickly. Then he had an idea but that went away quickly by Ash's statement "It cannot involve my powers."

"Hm, well maybe Charizard and Blastoise could break through the gate." Ash nodded and sent out Charizard and Gary sent out Blastoise. "Right ready…" Gary and Ash looked at each other in the eyes.

"ATTACK!" on that command Charizard and Blastoise fired powerful attacks at the rusty irons gates. Once the attacks hit the gates flew off their hinges and onto the floor.

"Right then. Here we go." Both the boys ascended the stairway to the lab and entered the lab through the rotten wooden doors at the front. From the outside, the lab had vines growing up the walls and holes in the roof. Within the lab it didn't look any cleaner. It had mouldy wallpaper so old that you couldn't see the patterns anymore. The wooden floor was damp and rotten. It had several holes in it. The bookshelves were broken and the wooden sides split. The books were ruined and scatter across the floor. The stench of iron filled the air of the lab still. "So where do we find this Pokémon?" Gary was confused the lab was massive, he wouldn't be able to find it anytime soon.

Ash just stood still for a few minutes. And when it hit him, he couldn't believe how stupid he was. "It said experimenting, so blood is needed to keep it alive. We follow the smell of iron, of blood. Pikachu, can you help us out?" Pikachu nodded and jumped in front of Ash, after a few seconds Pikachu got the scent of the blood. And the boys and Pikachu were off again.

Soon Ash and Gary were in the basement. Once they entered the basement they could see a Pokémon on a metal table it looked like a Lucario but somehow different. Ash knew that this must have been the Pokémon that Ash saw in his mind. "So you finally came huh? I was wondering when I would see you again Gary." The insane Professor was sitting comfortably on a wooden chair in the corner of the room. "I have tried so very hard to achieve the secret behind Pokémon fusion." Ash laughed at the theory.

"That's a myth it's impossible, you cannot infuse Pokémon. It's a crime against nature. You have changed so much, why?" Ash was furious against the Professor's next load of words.

"Ah, you see I needed to be the first to discover how to infuse Pokémon together. I need to be the best scientist and researcher in the world. Hah-ha!" Professor Oak became hysterical with laughter. "I have been experimenting on many Pokémon, I tried physically infusing them together the first ever ones to be experiment on were Balbasaur and Bayleaf. I tried to attach Bayleaf's leaf onto Balbasaur's body. Sadly, they both died after the experiment, just like all the others." Ash couldn't believe his own ears. His Pokémon all dead?!

"You, heartless bastard!" Ash charged at Professor Oak. Though he had another idea to keep Ash at bay. The Professor pulled a gun out and pointed it at Ash and Gary. Ash smirked at his actions "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" However, nothing happened.

"Don't be stupid Ash, I am smarter than you and you know it! Don't you dare challenge ME! The reason you can't use any attacks is because of my own invention. I call it the move manipulator. It cancels all the attacks caused by any Pokémon there is." Professor Oak laughed like a maniac. "You see I am a god in this world Ash and Gary."

"Shut up Gramps you are losing your balls right now. Stop being an idiot and give yourself up. Turn yourself in please?" Gary pleaded for his grandfather to give up yet the Professor wasn't buying any of it. "Please Gramps…" A loud sharp noise shot through the air, it silenced Gary's voice in an instant. Ash looked at the source of the noise. The Professor's gun was smoking, Ash snapped his head back to Gary. He couldn't believe what just happened to his brother. Gary held his stomach with his hands. Blood oozed through Gary's fingers, the thick black fluid trickled down Gary's clothes. Gary's breathing became more heavy, his struggle to breath ended up with Gary coughing up his own blood. He became fate and little headed. "Ash-." Suddenly he fell over and landed on the floor with blood coming out of his ears, and nose.

"GARY!" in a sudden moment a massive burst of powerful energy came out of Ash. It smashed every tile on the walls, the shards falling and shattering on impact. The energy was enough for the unconscious Lucario to waken. Ash stared demonically at the Professor, Ash made an orb of blue energy in his hand, he aimed it at the Professor. Yet he couldn't kill the Professor. Ash cancelled the thought of killing the Professor. Instead he focused on Gary. He ran over to the boy's body, he couldn't just let him die. "Gary? Gary, can you hear me? Gary?" Lucario approach Ash and spoke to him.

"Brother use your power to communicate with his mind." The Lucario was talking Ash couldn't believe it. It spoke like a human, no telepathy. Lucario placed a paw on Ash's shoulder. "Here I will give you some of my power to help." Ash nodded and with that he entered Gary's mind.

 _A Brother's Pact._

Ash was once again in Gary's memory hall. Though this time the painting were of fire and turning to dust. Ash knew this would be the last time he would be able to have a chat with Gary. As Ash walked through the burning corridor he looked at the memories burning up. Days of when Gary and Ash were together, Leaf, and journeys in the world. After walking among the hall for what seemed like hours, he finally found Gary. "Hey Gary… God are you okay?" Ash was tearing up at the sight of Gary. He had bloody clothes and a hole in his chest.

"Yeah I guess I am actually… I mean I hate the idea of dying… I am leaving this world Ash… Leaving you, Mary, and Delia… I thought it would hurt dying… It was quite quick … Actually, it's like falling asleep Ash…" Gary smiled at the thoughts and memories he held the dearest to him. "Ash… I want you to do something for me… Take Mary with you to Kalos…. Teach her to become strong and independent in the real world…" Gary was staring into Ash's eyes. Though Ash couldn't speak to him, Ash was too emotional to speak. He just nodded his head in responses. "Ash… I am sorry… I want you to be happy in life… Go look for that girl of yours… And don't let anything get in your way…"

"I forgive you for being on hard on me." Ash was full on crying.

"Ash… Don't you dare die alone… Promise me that… It's a horrible experience to have… Turn my Grandfather in will ya… I think it's time for me to go… But before I do… Ash go to Cameron Palace find out where the Aura Guardians are… Master your gift and become great Ash… As for my Pokémon set them free on the world… Let them decide what to do… Now go I will be fine now I have her…" Gary was smiling at the girl next to him. A girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a blue vest and red skirt. "Goodbye Ash… Thank you for being my friend… Send Mary and Delia my love… I love you Leaf."

"I love you too Gary…" And with that the two of them kissed and faded into the darkness. Leaving Ash on his own again in the dark.

"Goodbye…" Ash left the now empty mind of Gary Oak. Back in the real-world Ash found himself in the basement with Lucario, Pikachu, and Gary's body. But no Professor Oak, he must have escaped when Ash was in Gary's mind. "NO! Shit!" Ash hated the fact that he had escaped. Ash picked up the body of his brother. "Come on Pikachu let's go home." Ash was soon walking out the door.

"Wait brother, can I come with you?" the Lucario was pleading to come with his Aura brother.

"Yes that's what family is for." And with that Ash and the remaining gang exited the lab. And walked down the path of Pallet Town. People came out of their houses to see a boy covered in the blood, of an innocent boy. As Ash got closer to the house, Delia came out of the house to see her baby boy carrying her new boy's body.

"Get him inside now!" Ash walked into the house and placed Gary on his bed. "Pikachu keep Mary out of this room." Pikachu complied with this and obeyed. "How did this happen Ashy?" Delia had tears of sorrow in her eyes she needed to know.

"The Professor did…" After explaining what happened in the basement, Delia couldn't help but cry for her died son. "Well that's everything-" before Ash could finish an explosion went off. Ash raced out side to see the Oak Homestead and Laboratory were of fire. "Oh no… This isn't good…" Ash ran back into the house. "Mom! Me and Mary are going to leave right now. Mary! Get your things, travel light, we are leaving!"

"I don't understand Ashy. What's wrong?" Delia was confused about her son's mood change. First he was depressed and now he needs to leave.

"The Professor killed Gary, I am guessing he blew up the Homestead and Laboratory. Meaning he will play the safeguard and blame it all on me. Mom I need to leave and Gary asked me to take Mary with me to Kalos." Delia finally understood him but first they need to tell Mary. Or at least they thought they did. Mary heard everything from the other side of the door.

"So Gary's died?" She couldn't stop crying after that. She cried for an hour constantly. She was held by Delia while Ash packed his bag and hers. "Okay I am ready to leave now I think."

"Good to know Mary because we need to leave now. Let's get going then." Ash walked outside the front of the house. He called out Charizard and Pidgeot. "Right guys get ready because we need to get to Cameron Palace quickly, okay?" They both nodded and were ready to leave. Ash released Gary's Pokémon. "Right then, Gary's dead… He asked me to release you so that you could find a new way to live your lives. The decision is yours to make, you can leave or stay or whatever you want." All but one stayed the rest went off by themselves. The one that stayed was Blastoise.

" _I shall stay here and guard my friends body."_ Mary and Delia soon come outside too. Mary climbed aboard Charizard and was ready to set off. she had he bag on her shoulders and her PokéBall on her belt. Before Ash could get aboard Pidgeot, Lucario stopped him.

"Brother I wish to come with you, please take me with you." Lucario wanted to see the world and the beauty it had to offer.

"Well considering I need some recruits for my team and that I have two placements left. Why not? Yes, you may join my team." And with that Ash caught Lucario in a PokéBall. "Welcome to the team brother." Little did they know the figure was watching them from the hill of Route One. And with that the two of them, Ash and Mary set off soaring through the night sky at super-sonic speed. As they flew through the night sky they came to their destination Cameron Palace.

 _A New Adventure._

Two long years passed by for Ash and Mary. Both of which were ready to go back to society. Professor Oak's plan was believable to the public. Ash found it funny how the world believed the lie because the rest of the information was the truth. He told the press that Ash had broken into the Oak Homestead and kidnapped Mary. And that he then broke into the Oak Laboratory, assaulted the Professor, murdered Gary Oak, and then stole a Pokémon. Finally, the Professor told them that Ash burnt down the Homestead and the Laboratory. Because of all this Ash couldn't trust anyone but Mary, Delia, and his Pokémon. All his travelling companies believe the lie that the Professor had made up. They hated him and some of them decided to hurt him down for the bounty on his head. Delia was left alone to grief for her lost. And how the world was going against her son. She knew he would be okay though surely if he had his Pokémon.

As the sun rose on the Kalos Region a cloaked figure walked off the plane. They hood was up covering his face. No one could see their face, only their blue eyes. As they walked down the corridor and into the airport they were joined by a little girl that came up to their shoulders. "Hey bro, were to first?"

"Hah-ha. Well wherever you want Mary." Even though she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling under his hood.

"Right then. To the GYM. Race ya!" And with that the two of them were racing down the streets of Lumiose City and towards Lumiose Tower… And once again the figure was watching them from the roof of the airport.

 **[A/N – Wahoo finished chapter two. Well I will probably do the last section A New Adventure. Again in the next chapter. So, if you want anything in it just Private Message me or Review the story. I would like your opinions on the whole story. And any ideas are fully appreciated! This was a long one, no? Sorry if it annoyed you, I wanted to get through Kanto and the betrayal in this chapter. Right, next chapter is finally in Kalos. And more battle scenes I promise. Romance as well, yay!**

 **Right then, I have writing to do. So please give me feedback and ideas if you want. See ya!** **]**


	3. New Region, Fresh Start

**A/N Next chapter. Hooray! I redone the last section. If you don't like the outfits they you can tell me. I have ideas to change them, yet if people like them, then no change haha.**

 **BOLD characters are my Author's Notes.**

 _Italic character is either thoughts or telepathy._

 **Anyway, on with the show…**

 _A New Adventure._

Two long intense years later the other side of the world. Both Ash and Mary were so patient around the entire time. They waited two agonising years to continue their travelling around the world. And the next stop was the Kalos Region. The Region of love and romance. One of the biggest problem though is trying to be careful with society. You see Ash had a bounty on his head. Being that Professor Oak sold a lie to the world about Ash being a killer and a kidnapper. The lie was believable because the rest of the lie was true. He stated that Ash broke in and entered the Oak Homestead and Laboratory. This was true, in fact Ash would admit it was. Though the lie was that Ash killed Gary Oak and kidnapped Mary Oak. Apparently, Ash also assaulted Professor Oak in his own Laboratory. This happened when Professor Oak defended his grand-child's body. The whole world believed this entire two years. Ash's old friends believed every word of it. From the very old friendship of Brock and Misty, to the brand-new friendship of Iris and Cilian. Most of his friends were on their own journeys around the world. Yet some of his friends the elite trainers, like Brock and Misty, were corrupted by their own greed. They were drawn to the bounty on Ash's head, and they would do anything to get Ash arrested. Or even kill him themselves, it would make the job easier. Champions of the Pokémon League became more apart. Their views on Ash were different, some believe Professor Oak and other believed Ash. This caused chaos within the Order of Trainers. The Order of Trainers was a secret group that would meet up every year for meeting about the world. And they would gather together to save the world, if they were needed. Though this made Ash warier about other people, and had given him trust issue with them too.

As the sun sat on the Kalos Region. A white shining plane landed on the runway of Lumiose City. While the plane was docking, two people walked to the front of the plane ready to get off it. One of them looked around eight-teen years old man, and the other was about third-teen year old girl. They gave their farewells to the air waiters and descended down the docking stairs. Onto the hard-concrete floor of Kalos. Both of them looked at the bold blue sky that over looked the Kalos Region and the world. The man saw something in his corner of his eye, on top of the roof of the airport. The cloaked figure was staring down at the two humans, it wondered on when to make his next appearance in front of the man. The humans looked up at the figure and smiled at their admirer. But in a blink of an eye we had disappeared into the night sky. The man himself was quite tall coming up to six foot 4 inches in height. His facial features had changed quite a lot over the years, no longer did he have those baby lighting zig zag on his cheeks. His eyes were still as blue as they were back then. They were so deep that if you gaze too much into them you would see the pain and suffering they had seen. His right eye was covered by his jet-black hair. It was so dark that it blended in the night sky. The man's figure was quite well done he had a chiselled chin, sculpted arms and torso. It was covered in his farmer's tan, from travelling around the world. Because of his fame and notoriety, he changed his fashion sense. Instead of his well-known baseball hat, he had a red dyed Marep wool hat. It had a white PokéBall in the right-hand corner of it. He wore a light blue demin jacket with a white under t-shirt. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his legs, he had a pair of regular fit light blue cargo jeans. Which were held up by a light brown belt. On this belt, there was a raven black spiral pattern that ran all the way around the belt. He had four PokéBalls on his belt. He wore light brown leather hiking boots. They had thin soles, this gave the man a lot more control when he ran. Ash's bag was quite large, it had one strap that came over his shoulder and around his body to the bottom of his bag. Ash mainly held medicine, food, and other travelling equipment. The only thing that didn't change for Ash was the locket around his neck.

Ash looked towards his sister, he knew she had changed over the time they had been away from the world. She had changed drastically from the two years. Mainly because she was a victim of Ash Ketchum to the world. Though she had matured very quickly for her age. She had all the features of an adult woman and she was only thirteen She had natural changes and artificial changes as well. Mary was now five foot eight inches for her height, she was quite average. She still had her peachy white skin, she hadn't been out too much in the world. But she was getting over her fears of Pokémon, yet after Gary died she swore never to trust another human again. Only Ash and Delia could get through to the little girl. Her hair now came down to her shoulder blades. Shockingly, due to the environments Ash and Mary lived in for the past two years, her hair had messy curls. Another thing about Mary was her colour of her hair, she changed it to dark blue with purple highlights mixed into it. Mary got rid of her glasses, instead she wore coloured contacts. She now had clear green eyes, they looked like an Oak tree's leaf in mid-summer. As for her clothing, she wore a crimson red pull over hoodie, a white layout of a Moltres was imprinted on the front of the hoodie. Her legs were covered by a pair of black leggings, they clanged onto her mature legs perfectly. Her feet wear covered by a pair of white high tops trainers. They had red PokéBalls on the side of them, with red laces to accompany them. To hold her travelling equipment she had a black back pack that was supported by two straps. The bag itself was quite small, it had light grey pockets and compartments all around it. In her arms, she held a yellow Pokémon. It had bright red cheeks and black ears. Its tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt, with a black tip at the end of it.

They walked through the airport all the way to the exit. The automatic doors separated to revile Lumiose City. Even at night the city didn't sleep. The streets were alight with bright streetlights and household lights. Cars were racing up and down the tar mat covered streets, groups of people and couples walked the crowded paths. The paths were made of cobblestone and had bushes and flowers running parallel to it. Buildings were quite similar, they had creamy white walls, with pale orange roofs, and crystal clean windows. Ash looked up to the sky to see nothing but the darkness of night. "Brother why aren't there any stars?" Mary not being use to the outside world thought she was just being stupid. Though Ash quickly explained to her.

"Oh, it's just the light pollution from the city." Lumiose City could be seen from miles away especially Lumiose City Tower. The light made it impossible for Lumiose City's residents to see the stars in the midnight sky. "Don't worry when we are out on the road you will see loads of stars don't worry." As the two walked among the people of Lumiose they came across a raven-haired boy. He looked the same age as Ash. For some reason, he stood out from the rest of the crowds, Ash couldn't put his finger on it. Was it his hair? Or maybe his red baseball hat? Maybe his silver eyes, what was it? But why him? Out of all the people on the street, he was the only one to stand out. Either way Ash wanted to talk to him, and he had the perfect convocation starter. "Excuse me sir, but do you know where the Pokémon Centre is? We seem to have gotten lost hah-ha." Ash was good at lying to people he had done it for years. To make the lie more convincing Ash put on a fake smile. The boy seemed to buy the innocent lie that Ash sold him.

"Ah, well it's just ten blocks west of here. Stay on this street and you will be fine." The boy smiled while speaking to Ash. Though Ash knew where anything was in Lumiose, Pokemon Centre, PokéMarkets, even the GYM. No all Ash wanted to know was who this person was. Ash could see he was a trainer, experienced at it too. Ash saw his messy red trainers that were covered with dirty, and his black track suit bottoms were raggedy and covered in dirt too. His bold blue jacket had fabric lining coming off it. Underneath his jacket he had a white shirt with a black PokéBall on the front. His shoulder bag came down to his hip, it was black and blue, Ash could tell he packed it full of items that he didn't need. Ash saw that his wrists had nothing special just a mega bracelet. Ash rethought that sentence and looked again at his wrist.

"Ah so you are a trainer too. Good to know. I don't suppose you would have a battle with me, tomorrow, would you?" The boy was taken back by this. But he was immature for his age and accepted his request. "I am ever so sorry. I didn't ask for your name."

"Oh, don't worry. My name is Calem. And what is yours?" Ash and Mary had made up new names and identities thanks to their friend back in Kanto.

"My name is Jimmy and this is my sister Melody." Mary waved at Calem but didn't say anything. "She doesn't say much. She is a bit shy." Mary stood on Ash's toe for that comment. Making him scream and swear in front of Calem. Yet the boy didn't get frighten by this, he only laughed at the unique brother-sister relationship in front of him. Ash walked off the pain and continue. "Anyway let me finish the introductions, finally this is Pikachu. He's my partner but him and Melody have a strong bond too. Also, he will be one of your opponents tomorrow." Calem was amazed at the slim figure Pikachu had. And that he had the brightest yellow fur on him, that Calem had ever seen.

"Good to know. I can work on a strategy now. Hah-ha." And with that the group walked the rest of the way to the Pokémon Centre in silence. The appearance of the Pokémon Centre made the building stand out from the rest of the city. Pokémon Centre was about six stories high, and it had a red roof right at the top. On the roof, it had the official Pokémon Centre symbol located at the top of it. The walls of the Centre were made of thick glass, in the shinnying lights of Lumiose the glass had a turquoise tint to it. The building was surrounded by gardens, gardens filled with Pokémon and luscious green, free flowing grass.

Once the group entered the vibrant Pokémon Centre, Ash and Mary noticed that it had more advance technology than other regions. It had a white sparkling floor. The bottom half of the walls were wooden and the top half were painted pale pink. The celling was painted the same colour as the walls, but it had small LED light constructed into it. the lobby was crammed full of trainers. They were sitting on benches, at tables, and just standing around. In the middle of the lobby was a desk with healing machines behind it. And Nurse Joy working on the computer located in the desk. Ash and Mary wondered slowly up to Nurse Joy. Calem waited at a table for them. "Hello Nurse Joy. I don't suppose we could have a room. For the night, at least?" Once again Ash put on his fake smile to make himself look more friendly. Nurse Joy nodded at the two and started typing away at the computer.

"I will need some form of identification please." Ash handed her a I.D. Electrical Device. It was a device that stored all information about a person on a small tablet screen. Nurse Joy accepted the I.D. and gave Ash and Mary a key to a two-bedded room. "Okay, here you go. Fifth floor, room five-hundred seventeen. The stairs are on the right-hand side of the building." Ash and Mary gave their farewells and reunited with Calem at the table. The three of them, and when I mean three I mean Ash and Calem had small talk until late. It wasn't until ten o'clock at night, when the Pokémon Centre's announcement. "Attention all customers the caferitria will be closing soon, anyone wishing to eat must wait until morning. Unless they wish to buy something from the trainer's bar. Thank you, have a nice evening." And with that both Ash and Mary's stomach grumbled in disappointment.

"Jimmy… I am sleepy…" Mary had stayed up past her bed time. She was exhausted and collapsed on the table, instantly falling asleep. Ash signed at her sister's lack of sleep. Though it was understandable being that both of them were on a plane and had been walking around the city for hours. Ash picked up his little sister.

"Right then looks like the little one has to go to bed. So, good night Calem see you tomorrow." And with that Ash left the lobby and ascended the stairs to the fifth floor. With Pikachu quickly following him behind.

"Night…" Calem was left confused and tired. He yawned himself and with that he left the Pokémon Centre. And adventured over to the to his father's home for sleep himself. As he slowly walked down to the path, he stared up at the night sky. Wondering, what to do in his upcoming battle.

Meanwhile Ash entered the little room. The room was a simple bedroom, it had two single beds. One in each corner, in the middle of them was a small table with a lamp on top of it. on the right-hand side of the room there was the bathroom. It had all the basic needs for hygiene. He placed Mary onto her bed, and tucked her into the sheets. Ash himself collapsed onto his own bed. He stretched out his defined muscly arms and yawned deeply. "Ah, Pikachu?" The rodent looked up at his trainer. "Do you think we could ever bring them back? You know our friends?" Pikachu shrugged his shoulders. Pikachu wasn't heartless he just didn't know. The only thing Pikachu and the rest of the team focused on anymore was staying alive. All of them knew what humans could do now. They only trusted Ash, Mary, and Delia anymore. No other human would see their good sides anymore. They acted hostile to anyone else who wasn't part of the family. "Well if I find a way then I will bring them back, but for now sleep." Pikachu agreed by falling asleep on his master's lap. Ash laid down on his bed. He held his locket in his hand and stared at it for a moment. "Goodnight Serena." Finally, Ash kissed the locket and fell asleep.

The Competition.

As the sun rose upon the Kalos Region. Ash and Mary were sitting in the dinner of the Pokémon Centre. The dinner had a modern age theme to the dinner. It had black and white checker flooring, Ash looked down at the flooring to see his reflection starring right back at him. The clearers of the Pokémon Centre worked hard at their jobs, they made sure that the Centre was sparkling clean. The walls of the dinner were bold white and it had a black tiled stripe in the middle of the wall. There were two dozen table and chair sets. The two of them sat down at a table located at a window. A waiter wondered over to them, he was wearing black clothing and a black apron. He quickly asked for their orders. "Ah, hello there, what can I get ya?"

Ash and Mary skimmed the menu. After a moment of reading Mary was the first to speak. "I will have the Egg Ramen soup." Mary was pleased to know that ramen was on the menu. That's mainly because she loved noodle soup. Ramen was her second favourite food. She always ate noodles and ramen, she pleaded Ash to make her some, when they were away for the two years. Just like Ash she didn't eat meat. Not that Ash enforced her to be a vegetarian, she just followed Ash as a role model.

Ash soon after told the chef his order. "I will have four Egg Ramens too, two Berry Booms, and a bottle of Ketchup." The waiter was astounded by the amount of the food he ordered. But soon he got to work with the orders. Ash and Mary started a convocation between them. "So looks like the I.D. devices work. Gino knows his stuff hah-ha. Amazed he didn't start a new criminal organisation." Mary nodded in agreement. As the chef brought the massive breakfast to the siblings, Pikachu gleamed at the bottle of Ketchup that was wondering towards him. In a blink of an eye the four plates of food disappeared from the plates and into Ash's stomach. Mary didn't even have bite from her plate yet. After their breakfast, Ash and Mary were joined by Calem. "Oh hey Calem, you ready for our battle?" Ash started stroking Pikachu tail. Pikachu started to purr from the attention he was getting, he almost choked on Ketchup he was eating.

"Yeah I am and I have my secret weapon with me. Hah-ha!" Ash was ecstatic about his first battle in the Kalos Region. Before they did Ash and Calem discussed about themselves before their battle. Ash made up his life story, and even went around the world to produce evidence. This was just in case someone asked to see photographs, or documents about tournaments. But all that can wait for later…

"So what did you do on your last journey, Calem?" Ash was wondering where he saw the trainer before. He was confused of who Calem was. "Did you win something like a league or contest?" Ash knew his face, yet he was confused. Could Calem be from his past?

"I travelled Kalos and challenged the Kalos League. And won the Championship League too." Ash was surprise he didn't remember this. The recent champion of Kalos… Someone who won the league and Ash didn't realise the new champion's face.

"Ummmm…" Ash and Mary's mouths dropped to the floor. Ash quickly recuperated and was the first to speak. "Okay then. But how are you here? Surely you have things to do, like interviews and stuff." Ash was still confused, Calem being champion cannot be the reason stood out of the crowds. Ash knew he met him from somewhere before.

"I turned down the title of champion. I didn't want the fame. But I don't know what to do right now. Still wondering about the things to do." Calem smiled at his success and he was quite cocky with it too. "Anyway you wanna have this battle or what?" And with that all them exited the Pokémon Centre to the battle field. As they approached the battle field Ash and Calem walked off to different sides of the field, while Mary and Pikachu strolled over to the bench to watch the entire battle up close. "Alright then. You ready Ash, you can back out now if you want?" Calem's cockiness kicked in, and he had high hopes on the battle.

"Hah-ha for that I won't go easy on you!" Ash pulled out a Pokéball from his belt and threw it at the open sky. "Let's go!" A bright shining light appeared from the red and white ball. After a short moment, the light relived a massive bird. It had light brown feather on her head, and the further down his body the dark the feathers got. Her talons where a nice cream colour they matched her beak. The tail feathers were crimson red matching her long head feather. She screamed her name at the sight of the battle field. Spreading her wings, she flew straight up into the air, she soared above the skyscrapers of Lumiose City. "Calem meet my girl, Pidgeot!"

" _So this is the first battle master?"_ Ash nodded towards the bird flying high in the sky. The bird smiled at her master's responds. _"Okay, let's see how easy this will be. How much power, do you me to reduce?"_

Ash didn't know what to say to that he hadn't seen his power in action against a trainer. _"I don't know, um at least eighty percent."_ Pidgeot nodded and got ready for the fight to come.

"Wow, what a beauty." Calem was amazed at the sight of the bold healthy feathers of the Pidgeot. "Right then. Flying on flying, how about it?" And with that Calem threw his Pokéball realising a giant bat like Pokémon. It had two massive round teal ears on top of its head. Within its ears it had black circles inside them. It was smaller than Pidgeot and had a smaller wing span. It had a long half coloured black and teal tail with a red arrow at the end. It sighted its opponent in the sky, and short into the air for the almighty battle. "Alright then Noivern, Acrobatics!" Within a split second Noivern was speeding towards its target. It was followed by a blue streamed light, Noivern kept getting faster as it got closer towards Pidgeot.

"Ah, so offensive huh? Okay then. Pidgeot Brave Bird!" The bird Pokémon burst into blue flames and flung itself towards Noivern. In a blink of an eye, Pidgeot disappeared as she shot through the air. Calem and Noivern were surprise yet that didn't stop them from attacking. Ash could see the giant bird in the sky, thanks to his Aura he could keep close eyes on his friend. Suddenly, the bird collided with the massive bat Pokémon. And with a bright white light, a gigantic explosion appeared from the point where Pidgeot touched Noivern's wing. The explosion filled the air with thick black hair, and because of the explosion a powerful shockwave was created. Shattering the Pokémon Centre's windows. As the glass fell through the sky Ash had to improvise. Ash heighten his reaction time using his aura. By doing so he could see every shade of glass, exactly where they would fall, and exactly know the shard's shatter patterns. He cancelled the aura heightening and sent out Lucario.

" _Ha, looks like someone went full out."_ Lucario was chuckling to himself as he noticed the damage Pidgeot had done. He quickly sprinted across the cobblestoned path, while doing so he fired Aura Spheres at the shards of glass. Turning them into tiny grains of sand. After five seconds Lucario returned to his Pokéball by his own accord. " _Try not to go over again wings."_

" _Ah damn it, sorry Ash. I thought the bat would be stronger. I mean this boy, Calem did say he won the League."_ Pidgeot flew down to her master's side. Soon Ash returned Pidgeot to her rightful ball. He looked at the damage she had caused.

"Don't worry about it girl. Seems like someone was lying about their title. It wasn't your fault." Ash miniaturized the Pokéball, and placed her ball back onto his belt. "Anyway Lucario saved the day again so don't worry. Haha." Ash knew how cocky his Pokémon where, especially with each other. Lucario loved to show off and annoy his fellow comrades. Ash was interrupted by Calem's swearing.

"Holy shit. How the fuck did that happen? The glass is gone, but where? Noivern are you okay?" Calem looked at his bat Pokémon. He had several broken bones, nasty cuts up and down his torso, and swirls in his eyes. "Ahh, Nurse Joy, help him!" The nurse came running out of the building and on to the battle field. Calem had tears in his eyes and Ash was unsettled by the scene in front on him.

"Who is responsible for this?!" Ash turned around to see Officer Jenny behind him questioning the crime scene. "Was it you?" She pointed towards Ash, he nodded and showed his I.D. "Jimmy Satoshi, you are under arrest, for vandalism and cruelty towards Pokémon." And with that Ash was hand cuffed and placed in the back on the police car.

 **A/N well that's it. Really short chapters from now on. Sorry but I can't keep doing long chapters. I don't have any time anymore, because of College. I am still trying to get things together in the story. Well that's it guys, see ya…**


End file.
